Boxed
by deletethisaccountdammit13
Summary: Viktor finds a box in front of his door and sees what's inside-or who! T for time shifts.


**AN: I have so many fics to write, but many people requested this (like, nine) so yeah, I'm starting this first.**

 **I'm sorry by the way, Ouran will probably never be finished. I can't write OCs (even my own) that well, so I apologize to all who want an OC story.**

 **Love y'all so much.**

 _ **Question of the day: what's your favorite number (you may pm your answer or leave it in the reviews. Confuse all who see a review saying "mine is 13" and everyone will have to see why you wrote that. My favorite is 13 (if you couldn't tell).**_

 **Anyway, shall we?**

 **In this AU: Viktor is retired and teaches children how to skate.**

* * *

Viktor had a long day. He was tired, he had to email parents for dates of which they could bring their children to the rink for lessons. It was raining, it was cold, windy, and late. He wanted to curl up with a warm drink and look back at his old skating competitions.

He did not expect to see a present on his doorstep. It was a brown box, and it was soaked-was it moving?

He drew closer to the box, slowly lifting the top. Inside was a boy-well, maybe? He looked a bit younger than Viktor. The boy slowly opened his eyes, and saw Viktors shocked expression. The boy sat up-he was soaked. Viktor bent down slightly. "Excuse me? You are?" Viktor smiled sweetly.

". . . Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki. I'm sorry, I fell asleep in this box, it was in- wait, are you Viktor Nikiforov?!" The boy, Yuuri, tried to back up in the box.

"Ah, yes. That is me. Come in Yuuri, it's too stormy to go out on your own." Viktor took Yuuri's hand and pulled him inside. "Let me find you a towel, I'll be back."

Yuuri waited in his idol's home, sniffling every now and then. A dog was asleep on the couch, and the rain could be heard pitter-pattering on roof. The house was not too large, but it certainly wasn't small. It was a bit above the 'average' category.

"Here, and you can wear this." Viktor walked back to the room Yuuri was in. He wrapped a towel around Yuuri, drying him. He, then, held up a shirt and shorts of his.

"T-Thank you. I-I am sorry for the inconvenience-"

"Don't be! We'll have fun together!" Viktor gushed. "You can sleep over! I'll get the spare room ready!" It has been awhile since he had company as cute (in a 'I would date, you're not a kid' cute) as this person in the box. Viktor went to the spare room, and changed the sheets.

"Oh y-you don't have to." Yuuri changed into the shirt given to him, it hung to his upper thighs. He shivered, he changed into the shorts and picks up his clothes.

The shorts were like the shirt, big and warm. Yuuri looked around again, moving only his head.

"Yuuri are-" Viktor froze.

The boy looked adorable.

"O-oh, Viktor, w-where should I-"

Viktor quickly took the clothes from Yuuri, and showed him the spare room. "You can stay here while I make you food. Is there anything you'd like?"

Yuuri paused, it had been two days since he's eaten. ". . .um. . . do you know how to make katsudon?"

Viktor tilted his head. "No?"

Yuuri smiled. "Then anything is fine."

Viktor went into the kitchen and made food for himself and his guest. He was very happy to have a person to talk to.

He would get used to Yuuri.

~Time for a time skip (WOAH IT HAS BEEN AWHILE SINCE I DID THIS)~

"Yuuri, come teach with me!"

Yuuri was watching Viktor skate with kids, he was all bundled up. It had been about three months since he left home in shame of failing his skating competition and hope for a future.

Two months since he was found at Viktor's doorstep and brought into his idol's house.

"Ah, I'm coming Viktor. You keep showing them how to skate, okay?"

It has been a month since Viktor and Yuuri spoke a language mixed with Japanese and Russian, no one understood them when they spoke to each other.

Viktor smiled and went back to teaching the kids.

Yuuri stepped on the ice.

It has been four months since he last skated. He skated over to them, and smiled a bit. He pushed up his glasses, and looked at Viktor.

"Alright, let's try not to touch the wall or fall at all today, alright?" Viktor addressed the children, while the parents watched their kids stumble over to Viktor and Yuuri on the ice.

It has been five months since Yuuri felt his heart beat like this.

~Another time skip~

"Yuuri?"

Viktor was watching a movie with the boy he found in a box a year ago cuddled into his side. He was nervous, they have grown closer in the past year.

Viktor had grown feelings for Yuuri, and he was fine with just cuddling for awhile.

He wasn't anymore.

"Hm? Yes, Vitya?" Yuuri answered, he sounded tired. Viktor smiled, and ran his fingers through Yuuri's hair. He smiled more at the sigh that escaped Yuuri's mouth when he did so.

"I was hoping I could take you on a date, tomorrow to be exact."

Yuuri froze, after twenty-one seconds he looked up at Viktor and nodded, slowly at first that turned to a quick paced nod. Viktor smiled, kissing the boy's head.

"Alright, we'll go on a date."

~Last time shift~

"I do."

They were married.

It had been seven years since Yuuri was welcomed into Viktor's home, and he was there, saying he would marry the man he loved.

He just married Viktor.

He had to remind himself not to drink too much, he was unsure what he did when he drank. His skating friends told him he stripped, but he had no reason to believe them.

Yet.

Viktor was saying hello to everyone, and he was pulling Yuuri around with him. Yuuri smiled.

It had been a long time since he felt so at home like he did when he was with Viktor.

* * *

 **AN: *mad dummy voice* FAILURE FAILURE FAILURE**

 **Haha, no but for real this seemed rushed I know.**

 **I-I'm trying.**

 **Review, check out my other YOI stuff (I like my genderqueer!Yuuri one, I may make a second chapter of that)**

 **Love you all.**


End file.
